People have always been fascinated with flying objects, including birds and other flying objects. Such fascination has been captured in early flying machine designs, airplanes, kites, hang gliders, model planes, model birds, remote control planes, wind up flying bird toys, and realistic looking fabric, bird-like objects which flutter in the wind. Artificial birds, flying machines and flying toys have found use as sport and amusement objects, hunting decoys, and scarecrows.
What would be desirable are improved bird and plane replicas or flying objects that can be made to fly and do tricks in a controlled area, with or without assistance, using moving air, either natural wind or artificially created breeze.